Aishiteru
by Wildshadow of Nightclan
Summary: All the ninja are together for a New Years Party.


Aura looked around the room at all her friends. Naruto and Gaara were laughing at Neji trying to beat Ino at DDR. Shino and Kiba were having a drinking contest which Sakura was judging . Temari and Shikamaru were off in a corner making out. Sasuke and Lee were talking about who-knows-what. Hinata, Kankuro, TenTen and Chouji were eating, and last but not least Aura sat a little ways away from everyone else with Akamaru, who was avoiding drunk Shino and Kiba.

"Ok everyone! Gather round!" Naruto shouted as Aura reluctantly walked over, Akamaru in her arms.

"Is everyone but Shikamaru and Temari here?" Neji asked and everyone nodded. "Good, now we're gonna play…SPIN THE BOTTLE!!" He happily shouted. Aura's jaw dropped but before she could protest Naruto sat her in between Hinata and Kiba, who put his arm around her waist. She didn't mind however; she was certain the guy she liked didn't return her feelings. She sighed forlornly.

"..ra, Aura," She was snapped out of her thoughts by TenTen. Aura tilted her head slightly to one side, a habit which always surfaced when she grew confused.

"She said you go first," Hinata informed her.

"Do I have to?" Aura whined.

"Yes." Ino and Sakura answered in unison.

"Fine," She reluctantly reached over and spun the bottle. It spun for a few seconds before landing on Gaara. She sighed and leaned forward kissing him quickly.

Aura watched as Gaara got Ino. He leaned over to kiss her but ended up getting a punch in the face and a bit of hair stuck on his face. Stupid blonde pig. He thought.

Ino took her turn, a bit begrudgingly but with the hope of getting to snog Sasuke. The bottle slowed to a stop, the mouth pointing to none other than the great Neji-ji-ji. Although Neji looked as though he would be sick, his perverted mind soon negated this feeling of unease. A little bit too eager, Neji got up so Ino wouldn't have to move. Repeating a certain past event, Neji only received a punch and a mouth full of hair. Crazy bitch. Who could ever say no to the utter perfection of the great Neji Hyuuga?

Somewhat afraid of the reaction of the next person he would have to kiss, Neji spun the bottle. The bottle spun and spun and spun and spun. Lee soon popped up out of his seat to commentate, "Will the bottle ever stop? Will Neji get hit again? Will Sakura fall madly in love with me, Rock Lee, the most youthful shinobi in all of Konohagaku-"

"Will Sakura beat the shit out of Rock Lee?" Sakura added, moving to punch the taijustu master. As Lee was being pummeled by the kunoichi whose job was to save lives and heal injuries, the bottle slowed to a stop at last. TenTen? THE TenTen? The most beautiful person in all of the villages (besides me of course) TenTen? Neji nearly fainted. TenTen blushed, but allowed Neji to kiss her.

TenTen was allowably worried about who the bottle would land on next. So far the only guys who hadn't been kissed were Lee, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Naruto and Kankuro. Not the most appealing options. Shino and Kiba were the only ones worth looking at. The bottle landed on, oh God, Naruto, that stupid little spaz. So TenTen toughened up and let the little twerp kiss her.

Naruto excitedly spun the bottle, wishing he could use chakra like Neji had to ensure that it landed on the person he wanted most to kiss. Slowly, the bottle came to a stop, pointing slightly to the left of Hinata, almost exactly between her and Sasuke. Neji, being the great, kind, and charitable person he is- and his paralyzing homophobia- moved the bottle so that it was undoubtedly pointing towards Hinata. His girlfriend of almost a year blushed slightly, still uncomfortable will publicly showing how much she loved the blonde fox. Naruto kissed her- a short, sweet kiss.

Hinata spun and the bottle pointed to her favoritest cousin in the entire world, Neji-ji-ji. After much discussion- and Neji threatening to kill them all- the group agreed that Hinata could spin again on the grounds that incest is wrong, though Uchihacest was greatly encouraged. This time the bottle landed on Chouji. Blushing furiously, Hinata kissed her friend on the cheek, careful not to touch the red swirls.

Quietly, Aura slipped out as Hinata was spinning the bottle, careful not to draw attention to herself. She shuffled along the chilly walkways of Konoha, shivering as her breath froze in a thin, pathetic-looking white cloud. The moon cast a feeble glow on the icicles which hung on the eves and gave the snow a strange, blue-gray hue. It seemed as if the moon herself was frozen out in the deathly cold.

"Leaving so soon?" A male voice asked.

She blushed when recognition of the voice caused her to stutter, "D-does it m-matter?"

"To me it does," He replied, catching her hand.

"Wh-why?" she blushed even more, thankful he couldn't see her face.

"Aura daisuki des." He whispered, so quietly she almost missed it. He turned her around and lightly kissed her lips. A shadow flickered across the moon, causing a slight variation in her steady, if weak light. When they broke apart she rested her head on his chest and he placed his arms lovingly around her.

At that moment Aura believed she was the happiest girl in the entire world, to be with the one she'd loved for so long on such a beautiful Christmas Eve. "Aishiteru, Choji." she whispered before kissing him once again.


End file.
